Wonderwall
by Potterfan89
Summary: he was scared that the person behind this door really had lost the flame that was once held in their heart. A song-fic based on wonderwall by oasis - set post war compliant with DH but not epilogue


**A/N: **so I don't know if I actually like this or not. I've had the idea for awhile now, but I'm not sure if the story matches the song (but as we all know we can't always control where a story leads us). So reviews would be fantastic more so than usual.

**Summary: **he was scared that the person behind this door really had lost the flame that was once held in their heart. A song-fic based on wonderwall by oasis

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Harry walked up the winding path that lead to the once majestic manor house. The house that once held an essence of power, of money, of influence, a house that people once feared to enter, but now, now that house was a mere distant memory. The house still stood and was still inhabited but the resident had let grounds become over grown and decrepit, some of the roof tiles even littered Harry's path. If you saw the house now, you would think of a teenage boy daring his friend to go in for a dare, for a bit of fun. Yes, the Malfoy Manor had definitely lost its sense of foreboding.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

His right hand shook as he raised it to the metal door knocker, but paused before he went further. He had be procrastinating this visit for months now, part of him didn't want to admit the real reason as to why he was here, and another part was scared that the person behind this door really had lost the flame that was once held in their heart.

_Backbeat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Harry had been hearing rumours about Draco for months now. Rumours that the 19-year-old had not left his house since his father was arrested and his mother was sent to saint mungos for psychiatric treatment this ordeal had been published in the daily prophet on the front page for two weeks and was mentioned throughout for a further two months. Harry couldn't just listen to the rumours anymore, one, he couldn't let someone he had known for over nine years alienate themselves from the entire world and two, he couldn't let the one he loved wallow in a well of self pity.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
_

Summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage Harry knocked on the ancient door. Upon receiving no reply he tried the wooden knob and was surprised to see it unlocked. Thinking back to when he was captured and brought through that very door, he found his way into the large living room. Last time he was here the house was full of life, said life may have been planning the complete take over of the wizarding world and were very keen to torcher him and his friends, but it was still life none the less. But now only one soul occupied the house and that soul was currently leaning against the fire place apparently lost in thought.

Harry spared himself a moment to look at the young man in front of him, this wasn't the Draco he grew up with, in fact, if it wasn't for the grey eyes and the platinum hair Harry would have been sure of an imposter. The Draco Harry knew would always look perfect no matter the situation, there was never a hair out of place or crinkled shirt anywhere near the boy. But the Draco in front of him now looked like he hadn't shaved in two weeks, a large amount of oil had built up in his hair, and he was wearing an old robe which had the unmistakeable signs of being worn a few days at a time. Harry was saddened by the sight.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. "Did you get my owl?"

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter I did, your here so that must mean you didn't get mine."

"No I got it." Harry said walking forward slowly. "I just didn't... I had to come any way."

Draco spun around quickly. "I told you I don't need your help! You won the war Potter, I lost, let me deal with that!"

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did." Draco said quietly. "I may have never actually picked a side but I still lost my mum, my dad, my friends, my dignity and lets not forget I lost the ability to walk down the street without people yelling something about my family. I lost Harry."

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"Draco, we all lost something, no one is exempt from that." Harry moved so he was standing in front of the blonde. "Do you remember what I said in the letter?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I do. You said that you were worried about me and that you wanted to help and that..."

"And that I've loved you since I saw you bleeding in the bathroom in sixth year." Harry finished for him. "Draco, this isn't just about you. Can't you see we are in the exact same position? Can't you see that I need your help as much as you need mine?"

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

"Harry..."

"Draco, listen to me, please? I've always somehow known you, known when you're up to something, I always somehow know what's on your mind. You have always been the one person I could never lie to, not that I ever tried. You know you wont find what we have with anybody else, so please don't let what has happened in our pasts affect what we could have."

"I can't put you through that." Draco looked into Harry's eyes for the first time.

"So you admit you feel the same then."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
_

Harry couldn't seem to lose the goofy grin from his face. "I could stand here for hours, days, weeks telling you everything I want you to know. But in the end it all comes down to why can't we just help each other through this?" Harry put his fingers under Draco's chin. "I need you."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
_

"Just promise me something." Draco mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Anything."

Draco opened his eyes and looked deep into Harry's. "If this does by some crazy fluke work, promise you won't let me fall again, I don't like it down here."

And that's when Draco cried for the first time since Dumbledore died. He cried himself to sleep that night sitting on a couch with Harry. Despite knowing that the road was long for the both of them, he couldn't help smiling as he watched over Draco, because maybe, just maybe they could save each other.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

**A/N:** like I said reviews are more appreciated after this fic because I'm really not sure about it, so please be nice.


End file.
